Love Is Like A Rainbow
by SweetCake439
Summary: A rainbow is a beautiful thing. Every single Colour is unique but what happens if pink joined the party? Will friendship bloom? Hate or maybe love? Sakura don't know what to do and let her heart lead herself. But later, she'll regret trusting her heart instead of her mind...but one Color will catch and save her before she fell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura stared at the café infront of her. _'Red Dawn…I guess this is it.'_ Sakura opened the door and went in. _'How comfortable!'_ Sakura smiled and placed her luggage next to the door.

"Oh come on! How could they lose?! I bet a lot of money on them!" A white haired man yelled at the TV.

"Uncle Jiraya?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?" The man turned around. "You…look familiar. Wait! Are you Sakura Haruno?!" Jiraya shouted in surprise. "Yes, that's me!" Sakura laughed and hugged him. "Sakura! Long time no see! I heared that you're going to marry someone!" Jiraya hugged back.

"I do! His name is Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura sat next to him.

"Uchiha? I didn't met him before but I know that he's related to Itachi and I like Itachi. He's a good guy, we might get along" Jiraya stood up. "You want something to eat or drink?" Jiraya offered.

"No thank you. I'm actually here to meet him." Sakura said.

"I see, well when is he coming?"

Sakura looked at her wrist clock. "Um, he should be here in a minute." Sakura looked at the door.

The door opened. "Sorry! We are late!" Eight males came in.

"It's fine, we don't have customers at the Moment." Jiraya stated. "And who is this cutie pie sitting on the coach?" He walked towards her. "Hello! I'm Yahiko and the others are my friends Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu. And my stepbrothers Pein and Nagato." Yahiko winked at her.

"Hey! Don't hit on my niece! She's engangent!" Jiraya scowled.

"Engangent? Congratulation!"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Yahiko!" Kisame took five bottle of soda out. "Who's the lucky guy?" Kisame gave them to the others. "He's name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unsion.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked in confuse. "No! There is no problem, Sakura!" Yahiko laughed nervously. "Yeah, there is no fucking Problem!" Hidan sneered, crossing his arrms. "I only saw him eating a woman in a the park."

Sakura's eyes widen. "W-what are you talking about?"

Deidara pushed Hidan to the side. "Don't listen to him, Sakura!" Deidara smiled at her. "But it's true! Itachi's little freak brother is-" Pein shut his mouth Close. "Itachi's little brother is sometimes a little…uncontrolable." Pein glared at Hidan.

"I know that but he's really swee.t" Sakura crossed her arms. "Uh, yeah. You are maybe right." Deidara sighed.

"What's wrong with you guys? You're acting strange." Sakura looked nervous. "We're fine! Don't worry about it!" Yahiko laughed. "Oh yeah! Did Jiraya already showed you our chill-out room?"

Yahiko tried to change the mood. "Chill-out room? No where is it?" Sakura stood up. "It's on the attic!" Yahiko took her hand dragged her upstairs. "I'll stay down." Jiraya started to clean the Counter.

 **Shiinngg~**

"Hello! Welcome in- Itachi? Why are you so late?" Jiraya raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Jiraya. But Sasuke told me to give this to a person named Sakura Haruno." Itachi showed him a letter.

"Sakura! COME DOWN!" Jiraya shouted.

"Uncle Jiraya! What's the matter?" Sakura walked downstairs. "This is Sasuke's brother Itachi. Itachi, this is my niece Sakura Haruno and supposed to be your sister in law." Jiraya said.

"You're Sasuke's supposed to be wife?" Itachi looked in shock. "Supposed? We are going to marry!" Sakura stated. "Uh here, it's from Sasuke." Itachi gave her the letter. Sakura took it and started to read.

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _I canceled the wedding. I'm breaking up with you_

 _-Sasuke_

"W-what? Why?" Sakura felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey! Why aren't you coming back, Sakura?" Yahiko and the others came down. "D-did he j-just gave it to you?" Sakura looked at Itachi. "Yes..." Itachi said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Kisame looked at Sakura.

"Whoa! Are you alright?!" Hidan asked in concern. "Idiot! Of course she is not alright! She is crying." Deidara rolled his eyes. "The only question is why?"

Hidan took the note from her hand and read it. Hidan glared at it and ripped it in thousand pieces, "What was written on it?" Yahiko asked

"That bastard of a husband canceled the wedding!" Hidan growled. "What?!" They looked at Sakura. "H-hey! Everything will be fine-"

"Everything won't be fine!" Sakura screamed and ran out. "Wait! Sakura!" Yahiko and the others followed her.

 _'Why? Why are you doing this to me?'_ Sakura wiped her eyes and tripped. "Ah!" Sakura fell on the ground. "Hey! Out of the street!" Someone yelled at her. "I-i'm sorry!" Sakura stood up and continue to run. Sakura saw a park and walked towards it. _'Sasuke…'_ Sakura cried louder.

"Sakura!" Yahiko shouted and notice her sitting infront of a tree. "Guys! I found her!" Yahiko and the others ran towards her. "Sakura!" Yahiko hugged her. "You got us now! We'll protect you!" The others nodded. "Why did he do it? Was I not good enough?" Sakura cried silently.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Itachi said, patting her back.

"You don't know anything about me!" Sakura hugged herself. "True but I only need a little time to understand the characteristic of a Person," Itachi said. "It's his lost giving up on a beautiful woman, Cheer up, I don't like seeing you like this!" Nagato smiled at her

"You guys are really nice." Sakura wiped her tears. "Thanks for your comfort. But I don't think, I can't forget it that fas.t" Sakura muttered.

"Time may be money but with us around it's worth it." Kakuzu ruffled her hair. "I guess you're right..." Sakura smiled at them-

"Thanks for helping me." Sakura stood up. "No problem! Let's go back. Jiraya should be worried sick about you." They walked laughing to the café back.

"Uncle Jiraya!" Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks god! You guys found her! I was worried!" Jiraya hugged her thighly. "C-can't…breath!" Sakura gasped for air.

"Oops, sorry!" Jiraya let her go. "I'm fine! Thanks to everyone." They smiled at her. "Come to us whenever you want!" Deidara grinned. "Alright! Well it's late now!" Sakura looked at the clock. "It's already 7 p.m?! Time goes fast when you use it." Kakuzu waved goodbye and walked home. "Night Kakuzu!" Sakura waved at him.

"Where are you staying? You planned on staying at Sasuke's place right?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll stay at a hotel." Sakura took her luggage. "You can stay at our place!" Yahiko smiled. "We have a guest room for you." Yahiko looked at Pein. Pein nodded "Konan would be happy to meet you."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "You really don't mind?"

Nagato chuckled. "We would be happy to have you." Sakura hugged them. "Oh, thank you very much! You three are the best." They blushed and hugged back. "You're welcome"

Deidara yawned tiredly. "I guess it's decided! Well, we'll should go now, Sasori." Deidara hugged Sakura. "Night, Sakura!" Sakura hugged back. "Night Deidara, night Sasori!" Sakura hugged him too. "Night…" Sasori hugged back and left with Deidara.

"Should we go too?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! What about you two?" Yahiko looked at Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. "We'll stay a little longer" Kisame grinned. "Alright, then let's go home~" Yahiko took her hand and dragged her towards his home. "Slow down!" Sakura laughed happily. "Wait!" Pein took Sakura's luggage and followed them. "Why do we need to hurry?" Nagato sighed and followed them from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura was woken up by the light of the sun. "Good morning, beautiful day!" Sakura smiled and got up. Sakura walked into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. "I must be in heaven since I smell something delicious!" Yahiko sighed happily.

"You and your love for Foods." Konan rolled her eyes, taking a seat.

"Good morning guys!" Sakura smiled at them. "Good morning, Sakura." They smiled at her. "Whoa! It even taste delicious as it looks!" Yahiko moaned and took another bite "Pervert! Don't moan while you are eating! That's disgusting!" Konan scowled and slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! Stop it, Konan!" Yahiko sulked, moving his chair away fom her. "Serves you right, Yahiko." Pein and Nagato joined eating.

"This is really delicious, Sakura." Nagato smiled at her. "Thank you, Nagato." Sakura smiled. "That's right! I nearly forgot." Konan took her phone out.

"And you say that I should't play with my phone in breakfast." Yahiko frowned. "Be quiet! I'm trying to get us tickets for the Demon Festival." Konan brought her phone to her ear. "The Demon Festival?! I'm quiet..." Yahiko shut his mouth.

"Yeah it's me…You agreed on the deal! You aren't turning back now!...So?! I don't care…I'll kill you of course!...Good boy, give the tickets to Jiraya…Mmhmm, bye." Konan hung up. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Konan raised and eyebrow and took a bread.

"N-nothing!" Yahiko sweat dropped and continue to eat. "What is the Demon Festival?" Sakura asked. "It's a festival full of monsters and undeads." Yahiko laughed like Psychopath.

"U-um…" Sakura moved away from him. "Idiot! Don't scare her!" Konan slapped him a again.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, Sakura!" Yahiko hung his head low. "It's fine." Sakura smiled. "You are still coming, right? I'll protect you if you are scared!" Yahiko grinned at her. "I would llike that." Sakura giggled and stood up. "Go and get ready, Sakura." Nagato took her plate.

"Alright! Thank you, Nagato." Sakura hugged him and got ready. _'I hope I won't see Sasuke there.'_ Sakura felt tears in her eyes but held it back.

Sakura opened her closet and weared the black dress with a red cloud on it. _'Konan is really like an older sister for me.'_ Sakura smiled and walked down.

"Sakura! Are you ready- Whoa! Who are you?! And what have you done to Sakura?!" Yahiko screamed and faked a faint. "Why are you screaming? Oh!" Konan smiled at Sakura "It suits you! Now you look like one of us!"

Sakura laughed."Thanks! Shall we go?" Sakura took their hands and wallked towards the Red Dawn café.

"We are here!" Yahiko sat on the Coach. "A guy gave me four tickets for the Demon Festival. Are these yours?" Jiraye gave the tickets to Konan. "Yeah, we'll show Sakura a little around the City." Konan took the ticket and gave them to the others.

"I see…Oh, and the others are already there so have fun!" Jiraya smiled.

"We will, thanks uncle Jiraya!" Sakura waved goodbye and walked next to Konan. "What should we do first when we are there?" Sakura asked.

"We'll meet up with the others first and go to the fortune house!" Yahiko said excited. "Sounds fun!" Sakura saw a big Demon statue from far away.

"See that? We'll ride on it at the end!" Yahiko stared to run towards the demon. "Yahiko! Slow down!" Konan groaned. "Let's race with Yahiko, Konan!" Sakura giggled and ran after Yahiko. "Hey! Not fair!" Konan smiled and ran as fast as she can.

* * *

"W-what was t-that?" Yahiko panted and fell on his knees. "Y-you are fast.." Konan gasped for air. "H-hehehe!" Sakura laughed nervously and stared at the entrace. "Even the guard look scary." Sakura gulped.

"Come on!" Yahiko took her hand and waited for their turn.

"Tickets..."

Yahiko smiled at him. "Here!" Yahiko gave him his and Sakura's ticke.t "Your girlfriend, Yahiko?" He smirked, taking the tickets. "What? No! She's to expensive for me." Yahiko laughed. "She is more like a little sister." Yahiko ruffled Sakura's hair. "H-hey! Cut it out!" Sakura pouted.

"Heh, cute. You three may go." He smiled at Sakura. "Thanks! Let's gooo~" Yahiko dragged her in.

"Whoa!" Sakura looked around and saw the most of the visitors dressed as monsters. "Our favourite place is on that hill over there." Konan said walked towards the hill.

Yahiko and Sakura followed her and saw everyone drinking soda. "Nagato! Pein!" Sakura waved at them. _'Wait, where is Itachi?'_ Sakura frowned. "Sakura!" Nagato smiled and waved back. "So should we go now to the Fortune House?" Deidara asked.

"Sure!" They walked around and went into a Little house. "Oh it's you guys! Oh! Who is this pretty lady? I can see that something horrible happened to you." The blond haired woman took her hand.

"How did you now?" Sakura looked surprised.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Inora Yamanaka, Deidara's aunt." Inora smiled at Deidara. "Stop talking and do your work." Deidara groaned and sat down.

"Yeah, yeah! You are really- Never mind." Inora rolled her eyes and looked at Sakura's hand. "I usually see the future from people if they give me their hands but I can see yours if I closed my eyes first." Inora said quietly.

"Is it good or bad?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Let me see..." Inora colsed her eyes. "I feel at least comfortable and I don't sense any bad feellings. You'll be happy!" Inora opened her eyes again and smiled. "Oh and want me to tell your future too, Deidara? It's really important." Inora stared blankly at him.

"What is it this time?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Ino is walking towards here." Deidara crossed his arms "And how do you now?" Inora grinned evily. "Turn around and look outside the-" Deidara stood up and ran towards the exit.

"Let's get the hell away from here!" Deidara yelled. "Yeah! Let's go, Sakura!" Yahiko laughed and took her hand.

"Wait! I still want to know more!" Sakura looked at Inora. "Don't worry, dear! There is nothing to worry about." Inora gave her a fake smile. _'I won't fell for that!'_ Sakura ran after them.

"Safe!" Deidara panted, leaning against a building- "Why did we ran away?" Sakura asked.

"If you ever saw a female version of Deidara, run away." Konan sighed tiredly.

"She'll waste your time talking about clothes and other useless stuff." Deidara sneered. "Oh?" Sakura coughed. "You alright, Sakura" Nagato patted her back "Y-yeah! I'm totally fine!" Sakura stated.

"I won't take your words." Nagato whispered into her ear. "Hey stop flirting with Sakura, Nagato!" Deidara pulled her away from him. "Let's go and beat some zombies up!" Hidan yelled and ran towards the Zombie Labyrinth.

"I'll stay here and wait." Sakura walked towards the food stand infront of the Zombie building. "I'll wait too." Nagato followed Sakukra inside.

"Alright! Don't you dare do something stupid, Nagato!" Kisame warned and followed the others inside.

"Oh, Nagato! I thought you went with them." Sakura ordered herself a cherry pie. "That's not really my typ." Nagato chuckled. "Oh yeah?" Sakura asked blankly. "It's true! I'm not interested in dead humans." They laughed together.

Nagato looked at Sakura's smiling face. _'Shit! What's this feeling?!'_ Nagato blushed and stood up. "Excuse me, I need to use the toilet." Sakura tilted her head in confuse. "I hope he's fine." Sakura sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Keep it down! She is sleeping!" - "We see that, Konan! Calm down- Pein! Give it back!" - "How can I calm down if you two are fighting?!" - "Sakura will wake up soon…" - "Yahiko, it's my turn to watch! Go away!" - "I've still 5 minutes! My favourit anime isn't finshed!" - "I said keep it down!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Why are you guys so loud?" Sakura yawned, looking at them. "Wait! Weren't we just at the Demon Festival? Why are we at the café?" Sakura asked in confuse.

"You feel asleed as we went inside the Dream Spa." Konan giggled.

"Yeah, we've decided then to go back to the café to let you sleep a Little." Pein explained. "I see- Wait! Who carried me?!" Sakura flushed.

"I did." Nagato smirked at her. "I-i hope I was not to heavy!" Sakura stared at the floor.

"You weren't. I was surprised at your easy weight." Nagato chuckled. "Right! Konan is probably heavier than you." Yahiko snickered. "What did you say?" Konan knacked her knuckles. "Kyah!" Yahiko jumped up and ran around the table while Konan chase him.

"We are not at the Festival anymore, Konan! Stop it!" Yahiko screamed like a Girl. "What's that suppose to mean?!" Konan glared at him. "Kyaa! Sakura, help me!" Yahiko ran out of the Café.

"I better make sure that she doesn't kill him." Nagato sighed and ran after them. "Good idea!" Sakura giggled and turned to Pein.

"What are you watching, Pein?" Sakura asked and sat next to him. "Nothing. There is nothing interesting." Pein changed the chanel to another. "Hold on! I like that!" Sakura took the remote from him.

"What's that?" Pein raised an eyebrow. "It's My Wedding Dress! I love to watch those beautiful dresses!" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Are you kidding me?" Pein's eyes twitched and took the remote back. "Hey! Give it back!" Sakura tried to take the remote back. "Then make me" Pein chuckled and brought the remote away from her. "That's mean Pein- Ah!" Sakura lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"Ugh!" Pein groaned in pain.

"Ahem! What are you two doing?"

They turned around and saw Yahiko, Konan and Nagato standing at the door. "It's not what it looks like!" Sakura blushed. "I knew it! Pein! You want to take her virginity, right?!" Yahiko shouted and glared at him. "W-what?!" Pein and Sakura yelled in unsion.

"Idiot! Don't shout something like that!" Konan scowled.

"It was an accident, Yahiko." Nagato shook his head and pulled Sakura away from Pein. "Nagato is right! I lost my balance since Pein took the remote away from me!" Sakura stated. "Oh! I belive it!" Yahiko grinned and walked into the attic.

"Where are you doing?" Konan followed him.

"Pein, I'm sorry." Sakura hung her head low. "Like you said, it was an accident." Pein smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You should be the one apologizing, Pein." Nagato said emotionless. "It's fine now, Nagato. Don't mention it.." Pein glared at him. Nagato glared back

 _'What's with them?'_ Sakura sweat dropped. "Stop fighting! I hate it if my boys are fighting!" Sakura sighed. "Sorry, Sakura." Pein muttered. "I'm deeply sorry, Sakura." Nagato took her hand and dragged her outside.

"W-where are we going?" Sakura looked at him in confuse.

"I'll buy you something so you can forgive me." Nagato replied. "But you don't need to!" Sakura took her hand back and froze. "Sakura? What's the matter?" Nagato shook her shouders.

"S-sasuke.." Sakura pointed at a couple. Nagato turned around and clenched his fists. "Come!" Nagato brought Sakura in an alley.

"N-nagato?"

"Shh!" Nagato pulled her closer and saw how Sasuke walked into another direction. "Alright, we are safe. Are you alright?" Nagato looked at Sakura. "N-nagato…I c-can't breath!" Sakura gasped for air.

"S-sorry!" Nagato flushed and let her go.

"It's f-fine!" Sakura panted and leaned against the wall.

 _'That was close! We nearly bumped into Sasuke!'_ Sakura bit her lips and blushed . _'It's thanks to Nagato but does he need to pull me in his chest?!'_

Nagato watched how Sakura bit her lips and how she blushed. _'Beautiful…'_ Nagato leaned closer to her.

"Nagato, it's only thanks to you that we didn't bump into Sasuke." Sakura stared at the ground. "So I wanted to thank-" As Sakura looked up her blush darken. _'T-to close!'_ Sakura looked away.

"Sakura…" Nagato stroke her cheek and took her chin. "Nagato?!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"…" Nagato didn't said anything and kissed her. _'Why is he kissing me?!'_ Sakura felt his lips moving against her. _'He taste like plums._ ' Sakura's eyelids felt heavy and kissed back.

 _'I might regret this late but now…'_ Nagato grapped her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. _'What's wrong with me?'_

Nagato licked her lips for permission which she granted. They battled for a while 'til they pulled away and gasped for air. "N-nagato" Sakura panted.

"Sorry, I know you didn't want to…" Nagato felt guilty and looked away. _'That was unexcepted. I don't know why but I like it.'_ Sakura giggled and hugged him.

"Let's just don't tell the others, okay?" Nagato smiled and hugged back. "I promise." T

hey decided to eat in another café and buyed some chips before going back. "Where were you two?!" Yahiko shouted. "Shut up, Yahiko! I had enough of your shouting!" Hidan yelled at him.

"We were in a cafe and buyed some chips for you" Sakura gave the chips to Yahiko. "Oh! Thank you, Sakura!" Yahiko hugged her. "Your welcome!" Sakura hugged back and greeted the others. "What exactly did you guys do?" Pein crossed his arms.

"You heared what we did." Nagato replied. "I don't belive you." Pein walked away. "Hey Nagato! Why are you still standing there? Come and eat with us!" Deidara said.

 **With Itachi-**

"You are disgusting." Itachi sighed. "What do you want, Itachi? Don't you see I'm busy?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I just want to say that father wanted to speak with you." Itachi clenched his fists and gave him a death glare. "Giving up on a beautiful and kind woman for a slut," Itachi shook his head in disappointment.

"You are more than a fool!" Itachi closed the door and walked away. _'Poor Sakura..'_ Itachi felt his phone vibrated. _'Who might it be_?' Itachi took her phone out and looked at it _'Sakura...'_ Itachi smiled and read her message.

 **From: Sakura**

 **To: Itachi**

 **I didn't saw you at the Demon Festival today! Are you busy?**

Itachi chuckled and walked into his room.

"Itachi…"

Itahi turned around. "What do you want, Sasuke? Don't you see that I don't want to see your face?" Itachi sneered. "Did you meet, Sakura?" Sasuke stared blankly at him. "I did and I'm not going to let you go near her." Itachi replied and pushed him out of his room before locking his door.

 **From: Itachi**

 **To Sakura**

 **I'm sorry, I'm busy with my family at the moment. But if you want, we can can hang out tomorow. I'll take a free time just for you.**

 **From: Sakura**

 **To: Itachi**

 **Sure! I'll meet you at the café at 12 p.m! See you tomorow and sweet dreams Itachi! XD**

Itachi smiled. _'At least I'll sleep peaceful to night.'_ Itachi lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Can't wat for tomorrow...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmm~" Sakura hummed and walked downstairs. "Where are you going, Sakura?" Konan asked, eyeing her Outfit.

"I'm going out with, Itachi!" Sakura smiled and left the house.

"Alright! Have fun- What?!" Yahiko froze in shock. "Sakura i-is…" Yahiko didn't know what to say.

"If she likes him then we should leave them alone." Konan stated and walked into the kitchen. "But, with Itachi?! There is a high chance to see Sas-gay!" Yahiko complained "Itachi will protect her I'm sure." Pein said and looked at Nagato's frozen form.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Pein raised an eyebrow. Nagato ignored him and walked into his room.

"What was that?" Yahiko sweat dropped. "Huh? Where is Nagato?" Konan came back and brought them something to eat.

"He went into his room. Don't ask why" Pein frowned "I'll text Sakura took cook dinner for us" Pein took his phone out. "Why? Want to destroy their happy time?" Konan crossed her arms. "Maybe.." Pein replied and walked into his room.

 **With Sakura-**

"Sakura! I heared about your date with Itachi!" Jiraya smiled at her as she came in. "I-it's not a date! We are just having fun together." Sakura blushed and sat down.

"Sure…" Jiraya chuckled and gave her something to drink. "I know that you do't belive me." Sakura groaned a took it.

"So, what's you plan?" Jiraya laughed and crossed his arms. "Don't know but we'll find something to do."

The door opened. "Oh, prince charming is here!" Jiraya smirked and greeted Itachi. "Uncle!" Sakura sighed. "Hn, this is for you..." Itachi gave her a rose.

"Thanks." Sakura took it and hugged him. "Aww, aren't you two a cute couple." Jiraya took his phone out and shoot a picture. "Let's go." Sakura took his hand and dragged him away.

Itachi chuckled. "Where do you want to go, princess?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"How about the Zoo?" Sakura said excited. "Why not?" Itachi smiled. They arrived at the zoo and looked at the animals. "Itachi! Look!" Sakura awed at the cute Panda. "Isn't he cute?" Sakura giggled as the panda pushed the other panda away.

"I see something much cuter than them." Itachi cares her cheek.

"Geez, stop teasing me!" Sakura shook her head and walk away. "I'm just saying the truth." Itachi followed her. "Kyaa!" Sakura squealed and started to ran into a cage "Sakura, wait up." Itachi ran after her.

"How cute~" Sakura had hearts in her eyes. Itachi looked at the cage "Weasels…" Itachi looked surprised.

"I love weasels! They are so cute!" Sakura smiled at them. "Hey Itachi! Your name means weasel, right?" Sakura laughed. "Yeah, does that mean that you love me?" Itachi smirked.

"Don't say something like that!" Sakura blushed. "You don't even love me…" Sakura muttered.

 _'Huh? I just didn't said that did I?'_ Sakura slapped her mouth and looked at Itachi. "You'll love me if I love you too?" Itachi asked and stared blankly at the ground. "Uh, forget what I just said! I was just kidding!" Sakura faked a laugh.

Itachi looked at her. _'Why do I feel so weird around you?_ ' Itachi felt his heart racing. _'Am I in love?'_ Sakura notice his strang behaviour. "Itachi? Are you alright?" Sakura touched his cheek.

Itachi leaned down and kissed her. _'H-huh?!'_ Sakura blushed. Itachi pulled back and took her hand.

 _'Why did he..'_ Sakura touched her lips and was suddenly pushed against a tree. "Ita-" Sakura was interupted by Itachi's kiss. _'Why am I doing this?!'_ Itachi froze in shock and pulled back. "F-forgive me! I didn't mean to!" Itachi grapped his head _'Why did I suddenly kissed her?'_ Itachi's eyes widen as Sakra kissed him back.

Itachi pulled her closer and kissed her again. _'I guess…I fell in love.'_ Itachi thought and pulled back for air.

"Sorry." Sakura blushed, lookiing way from him. "For what? I enjoyed it" Itachi smiled and kissed her forehea.d "Let's keep it our secret" Itachi took her hand and lead her around.

 _'First Nagato then Itachi…Why did they suddenly kissed me?'_ Sakura pushed the thoughts back and enjoyed her time with Itachi. They decided to go to Itachi's place after the zoo.

"Don't be scared." Itachi smiled at her. "I'm here to protect you."

Sakura sighed. "I know." Itachi lead her into his room.

"Oh wow! How comforting!" Sakura looked around and saw warm colors in Itachi's room. "I thought, you would be like him with dark colors and such." Sakura lay on his bed "We are very different." Itachi stated and took a little box out.

"Sooo soft~" Sakura sighed happily and hugged his pillow..

Itachi chuckled and walked to her. "Here, I would like to give you this." Itachi gave her a heart shaped necklace. "Oh Itachi." Sakura felt tears in her eyes.

"I made it myself." Itachi sat next to her. "Thank you very much!" Sakura hugged him. "You're welcome" Itachi hugged back.

The door opened. "Itachi! Mom wants- Sakura?"

Sakura froze and looked up. "S-sasuke." Sakura whispered his Name. "We are coming" Itachi took her hand and walked pass Sasuke.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke asked emotionless. "That's none of your bussiness!" Itachi hissed in anger and opened the door to the dining room.

"Itachi- Sakura? I didn't expect you to come!" Mikoto smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura bowed. "It's nice to see you again! I really hope you would marry Sasuke." Mikoto sighed. "But since Sasuke brought a thing home…" Sasuke glared at his mother. "Don't talk about Karin like that!" Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Itachi would be a better husband than you anyway." Mikoto turned to Sakura. Sasuke walked awa.y "Do whatever you want! I don't care!" Sasuke shouted.

"No one asked for you opinion!" Mikoto shouted back. "Ever thought about marrying Itachi and be my daughter in law?"

Sakura blushed. "M-mrs. Uchiha!" Itachi chuckled. "We haven't decided yet when to marry." Itachi said playfully but Sakura didn't get it. "What are you talking about? We aren't even together and we won't marry."

Itachi felt his heart cracked a bit. _'Maybe that was a bit to harsh.'_ Sakura bit her lips.

"What a pity! Sakura Uchiha sounds beautiful!" Mikoto sulked. "You heared her, mom. She doesn't want to marry me." Itachi said emotionless and walked with Sakura away _'_

 _He's angry…'_ Sakura let her tears fall. "Why are you crying?" Itachi wiped her tears. "I shouldn't have said that!" Sakura cried silently.

"I do like you very much Itachi but…I don't know."

Itachi smiled. "I'm not angry. But I admid that I've fallen in love with you." More tears came out of her eyes. "I'm a patience man." Itachi hugged her. "I can wait and if you don't want me it's alrigh.t" Sakura hugged back. "T-thanks for your honesty, Itachi."

Sakura wiped her tears. _'What should I do? I didn't expect this to happen!'_ Sakura closed her eyes. _'And what should I do with Nagato? He probably loves me too.'_ Sakura let him go.

"I promised to cook dinner for Konan and the others."

Itachi nodded. "I'll bring you home."

Itachi took her hand and walked her home. "Thanks for the beautiful afternoon, Itachi." Sakura smiled at him. "I should thank you" Itachi smiled back and kissed her. Sakura kissed back and pulled away. "Night, love." Itachi kissed her one last time and walked home. Sakura opened the door and leaned against it.

 _'That was…'_ Sakura blushed and touched her lips.

"Welcome home!" Yahiko grinned but it soon faded as he saw the blush on her face. "Sakura!" Konan's eyes widen. _'They kissed together!'_ Konan giggled like a School girl. "Come on! We are hungry!" Konan pushed her into the kitchen.

"Yahiko?" Pein and Nagato looked at him. "They kissed…" Yahiko whispered and walked into the kitchen. _'He kissed her?'_ Nagato pushed the sad feeling back and followed him. Pein sighed. _'I assumed that something like that happen.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sakura! Are you busy?" Konan slammed her door open. "No I'm not. Do you need something?" Sakura closed her book and stood up. "Get ready! We don't have much time to get ready!" Konan smiled and left her room.

"What's Konan planning?" Sakura shrugged and dressed into comfortable clothes.

"Konan! We are we going?" Sakura walked into the living room. "The Beauty Palace at the mall opened!" Konan said excited and ran out. "Wait for me!" Sakura followed her. _'I guess, even Konan has something girly.'_ Sakura smiled and catched up with her. "Whoa! So many people!" Sakura was pushed to the side.

"Watch were you are going!" A girl said. "S-sorry!" Sakura said and search for Konan."

Sakura! Over here!" Konan waved at her. "I thought I lost you!" Sakura sighed and walked towards her. "Sorry but look! It will look great on you! Oh! What about this one?" Konan gaver her a few Dresses.

"Go and try it on." Konan pushed her inside a cabin and waited. _'I only came here to keep Konan. Company. I won't buy anything.'_ Sakura weared the red dress on and showed it to Konan.

"Wow!" Konan awed at the ress. "Try the black one!" Konan ordered. Sakura changed and showed her the other one.

"Sexy! You can wear that at the party tonight!" Konan clapped. "Party? What party?" Sakura asked in confuse. "Didn't Itachi told you about the party at the RedTear Club?" Konan took the red Dress.

"No he didn't." Sakura weared her clothes back.

"Well, every month there is a party going on!" Konan explained and brought the black dress to the cashier. "Here!" Konan gave her the bag. "You just didn't buyed it for me!" Sakura took it.

"What if I did?" Konan laughed and dragged her into the next shop.

"Aww! Wear this on!" Konan gave her a chocker with a dark pink flower on it. "Alright!" Sakura did what she was told. "That's definitely fits the black Dress." Konan complimented and buyed it for her.

"Don't you want to buy something for you?" Sakura looked around the accesoirs.

"Nope! I already buyed what I need yesterday." Konan replied.

"I see…" Sakura notice a beautiful bracelet. "Wow! I'll buy you that too!" Konan buyed the things and packed it inside Sakura's back. "You won't forget this night!" Konan grinned.

"I hope I don't!" Sakura grinned back.

Together they walked home and got ready. "Where is Yahiko and the others by the way?" Sakura weared the necklace Itachi gave her. "The guys are probably getting a drink with the bar keeper. They do that every- Woah! That's beautiful" Konan's eyes widen as she saw Sakura's necklace.

"Thanks! Itachi gave it to me." Sakura stated. Konan stared at the necklace . _'You really are something, Itachi.'_ Konan got herself ready. "Wanna eat something before leaving?" Konan walked into the kitchen and cooked for them.

"I would love too!" Sakura sat down, ate with Konan and walked with her towards the direction of the club. After a while, they stood infront of a building. "Woah! I can already here the music from outside!" Sakura stated.

"That's why it's so populare! Let's look for the others!" Konan grapped her waist and lead her inside.

"Awesome!" Sakura's eyes sparkled as she saw it from inside. "Come! There they are!" Konan walked towards the table at the Corner. "Ahem! I would like to introduce you guys to…Sexy Sakura Haruno!" Konan smirked and pulled Sakura behind her back.

"S-sakura?!" Yahiko and the others blushed.

"Well? How do I look toight?" Sakura smirked, posing for them. "Hot! Sasuke is really a fool!" Hidan eyed her. "Don't look at pinkie like that!" Kisame slapped his back.

"Y-you look beautiful, Sakura." Nagato hung his head to hide his blush. "Thank you, Na-ga-to~" Sakura hugged him from behind.

"Nagato! You lucky dog!" Hidan laughed.

"Sakura..you look stuning." Sasori smiled at her. "Thanks, Sasori!" Sakura sat next to him. "Well, what do you guys want to drink? I'll spend my money this time." Kakuzu stood up. "How nice! I would like a Cocktail." Konan said.

"We'll take the usuall. What do you want, Sakura?" Deidara asked.

"I would like a champagne." Sakura smiled. "Alright, I would be back. Don't wast time for waiting for me. Dance if you want." Kakuzu walked towards the bar. "Let's dance, Sakura!" Konan took her hand and dragged her on the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Konan danced to the beat. "Really? Me too!" Sakura laughed and danced around.

"Can we join you two hot ladys?" Hidan smirked and pulled Konan away. "You dirty dog!" Konan laughed and kissed him. _'Konan is really into it.'_ Sakura giggled and someone grapped her waist.

"May I have this dance?" Deidara pulled her closer.

Sakura smirked. "I don't know? Are you worth it?" Deidara smirked. "I don't know, should I show you?" Sakura laughed and danced with him.

 **Time skip-**

"Sasori! Why are you here? Come and have fun!" Sakura took his hand. "Sakura, you are drunk." Sasori took his hand back.

"No, I'm not! I just want you to have fun!" Sakura giggled. "You are drunk. Sit down and take it easy..." Sasori sighed.

"Take it easy?" Sakura smirked and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sasori's eyes widen. "You told me to sit and take it easy." Sakura wrapped her legs around him. "I'm taking it easy." Sakura whispered into his ear. "Sakura, get of." Sasori tried to push her away.

"Have some fun~" Sakura licked his neck and bumped her hips against his. "Ugh..Sakura." Sasori groaned. "I told you to have some fun." Sakura stroke his cheek and kissed him. Sasori's eyes widen. _'She is drunk!'_ Sasori felt his hormones kicked in and kissed back.

"Mmm…Sasori." Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "A-ah! Sasori!" Sakura trew her head back.

"Stop turning me on." Sasori growled, lifting her up. Sasori walked into another room. _'This bar is really useful.'_ Sasori smirked and pushed Sakura on the bed.

"Sasori.." Sakura's face was red and she was sweating. "That look on your face really do it for me." Sasori crawl on top of her. "Sa- Ah!" Sakura moaned as he licked her neck. Sasori looked into her eyes. "I'll teach you not to mess with me." Sasori licked her lips and pushed his tongue inside.

Sakura closed her eyes and battled with him for domiance. Sasori pulled away. "Sasori…I love you.." Sakura fainted.

"Pfff! Stupid woman." Sasori chuckled and lay next to her. _'Why did I do that?'_ Sasori looked at her and touched her cheek. _'You are different than any other woman I met before.'_ Sasori sighed and stared at the ceiling. _'Different…to fall in love.'_ Sasori closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ouch! My head..." Sakura sat up and rubbed her head.

"Have some water."

Sakura looked up and saw Sasori holding a glass full of water for her. "T-thank you" Sakura took it, drinking it empty. "How are you feeling?" Sasori asked and sat on the bed. "I'm feeling dizzy." Sakura muttered.

"No wonder…you were drunk yesterday." Sasori chuckled.

"I was?! Did I do something…embarrassing?" Sakura looked at him. "I wouldn't say embarrassing. I kind of liked it that you licked my neck and kissed me" Sasori smirked as he saw the blush on her face ."You-I- We…" Sakura hung her head in shame.

"We didn't do anything. We just kissed." Sasori replied. "Thanks god." Sakura said quietly.

Sasori heared her. "Don't tell me you are still a virgin?" Sasori's eyes widen in surprise. "Have you got a problem with that?" Sakura glared at him.

"Nope, I thought you did something with Sasuke."

Sakura looked away. "He never wanted to." Sakura sighed.

Sasori didn't say anything and took her chin. "Wha-" Sakura blushed again and kissed back. "And here I thought you kissed me because you were drunk." Sasori pulled back "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Sakura let her tears fall. "That's not a reason to cry." Sasori wiped her tears and kissed her again.

They kissed for a while 'til they gasped for air. "Come to me if you need someone." Sasori smiled and left.

"Sasori..." Sakura touched her lips got up. _'Miss Inora said that something will happen..'_ Sakura walked dowstairs. "Oh! You're awake" Jiraya smiled at her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked and sat next to him. "Sasori and the others brought you here last night since Konan's home was to far away. The most of them were drunk so Sasori drove you here." Jiraya explained. "You should take it easy today." Sakura nodded and took the remote to watch TV.

 _"Breaking News! Sasuke Uchiha is going to mary Karin Uzumaki! The wedding of the lovely couple will be in in July 25th! Everyone is invited! So don't miss the chance to congratulate the couple at their wedding-"_

 **Click!**

"He is really going to merry another one..." Sakura said quietly.

"Forget him! You'll not go at his wedding!" Jiraya stated. "I'm not interested in him anymore! But I'll go to his wedding." Sakura stood up and left the café. _'I can't belive you Sasuke. I bet Naruto is angry at you too since he's bestfriend with Suigetsu and you just stole her away from Suigetsu.'_ Sakura walked around the city and stopped infront of a wedding shop.

"I always wanted to marry but now…" Sakura sighed.

"Then why don't you?"

Sakura jumped in surprise and turned around. "You are Ino Yamanaka, right?" Ino laughed. "I am! And I bet you're friends with my silly cousin Deidara!" Ino grinned.

"That's right! I'm Sakura Haruno by the way." Sakura smiled at her.

"Hi Sakura! May I know why you are standing infront of the wedding shop and don't go inside."

Sakura stared at the ground and walked away. Ino followed her. "What's the matter?" Ino asked in confuse. "Sasuke Uchiha…I was supossed to marry him but he break up with me." Sakura explained.

"Sasuke? You are really funny! He never told me about you!" Ino laughed and stopped as she saw the tears falling of her eyes. "Y-you are not kidding! That- Ugh! I can't belive him!" Ino yelled in ange.r "You are so beautiful and kind! And yet he ditched you for ketchup freak?! He really has a problem!" Ino groaned and looked at Sakura.

"I'll be your best friend now! If he or that slut dares to hurt you call me and I'll be there!" Ino took her phone out and wrote her number on a Little piece of paper.

"Thanks for your kindness, Ino." Sakura gave her a small smiled and took the paper.

"No problem! Oh and if you meet Deidara, tell him that he should stop spreading lies about me! If he don't I'll destroy his clay colection at home" Ino smirked evily.

"Why does he do that?" Sakura asked in confuse. "I accidently bumped into his clay statue and it broke." Ino explained.

"I see, I'll tell him." Sakura hugged her. "Thanks! You are going to Sasuke's wedding aren't you?" Ino hugged her back. "Yes, I'll see you there." Sakura walked her way back to the café ."

Alright! See you there!" Ino sid and walked into another direction.

"I'm back!" Sakura opened the door and went in.

"Sakura! Last night was fun, right?" Yahiko grinned at her. "It was." Sakura smiled at him and walked to the attic. "Hey Sakura!" Yahiko and the others followed him. "What's the matter?" Konan asked and sat next to her. "I'm-" Sakura felt tired.

"I don't know. I'm feeling confuse at the Moment." Sakura muttered. "What do you want? We'll do it for you." Pein said.

"I don't need anything at the moment." Sakura stated and lay on the bed. "We're here for you, Sakura." Nagato walked to her and stroke her cheek.

"I know…Can you please leave me alone for a few days? I want to be alone." Sakura hugged the pillow. "That's fine with us but you need to call us if you need something, okay?" Konan kissed her forehead.

"I will. I'm really happy to meet you four." Sakura smiled at them. "We are happy too." They said in unsion and walked downstairs. Sakura closed her eyes.

 _"Come to me if you need someone" Sasori smiled and left._

"Sasori…"

Sakura took her phone out and dialed his number. **"Hello?"**

"Sasori? It's me Sakura"

 **"Oh, what's the matter, Sakura? Are you alright?** "

"Not really. Do you mind if I stay over?"

 **"Not at all! I'll pick you up. You are at the café, right?"**

"Yeah..."

 **"I'm on my my way. I'll see you outside."** -

"Alright, bye." Sakura got up, left the café and waited for Sasori. A red ferrari stopped infront of her.

"Get in."

Sakura opend the door ond sat at the front seat. "You got a nice car, Sasori!" Sakura complimented and looked out of the window.

"Thanks, now tell me why you choose me instead of Konan."

Sakura let her tears fall again. "I need you." Sakura wiped her tears.

"We're soon at my hous.e" Sasori stated and drove faster. _'I'll always be here for you, Sakura.'_ Sasori parked infront of his house. "Here we are." Sasori got up and opened the door for her.

"Wow!" Sakura's eyes sparkled as she saw a fountain next to the house. Sasori chuckled and lead her inside.

"This is the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom. At the first floor is my room and your room is next to mine." Sasori explained and opened her room. "Thanks." Sakura went in and and lay on the bed.

"If you need anything else I'm next door." Sasori closed her door and walked into his room. _'7 p.m...'_ Sakura stared at her wrist clock and decided to sleep.

 **Dream-**

 _"You really think, your friends will help you?" Sasuke sneered and slapped her._

 _"Leave my friends out of this, Sasuke!" Sakura cried and rubbed her cheek ."I'm not the one you should say that. They wanted to help you." Sasuke smirked. "You are pathetic! I'm glad that I didn't marry you."_

 _Sakura cried louder. "E-everyone, I'm sorry" Yahiko coughed out blood as Sasuke punched him. "You don't need to be sorry." Yahiko gave her a weak smile. "We are doing this for you-" Yahiko hissed in pain._

 _"Stop it! I beg you!" Sakura tried to run towards him but the chains kept her back. "Sakura…" Konan was bleeding heavily. "We..love…you" Sakura's eyes widen as she saw them not moving._

 _"NOOO!"_

 **Dream ends-**

Sakura sat up and panted. "Uhh…t-that was j-just a dream" Sakura cried silently. "It's not my fault." Sakura wiped her tears away and left her room. "Sasori?" Sakura slowly opened his door.

 _'He's sleeping…I shouldn't wake him up because of a silly nightmare.'_ Sakura started to leave.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" Sasori yawned and rubbed his eyes. "D-did I wake you up? I'm sorry! It's nothing." Sakura felt guilty. Sasori stood up and stopped her from leaving. "Don't fool me." Sasori pushed her on his bed. "S-sasori?" Sakura looked at him.

"Now tell me what you problem is." Sasori sat next to her. "It was just a nightmare…Nothing more." Sakura replied.

"You'll sleep here to night." Sasori pulled her in his chest and lay down. "B-but, Sasori!" Sakura blushed as she realize that he was half naked. "No buts! Sleep now!" Sasori ordered. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura yawned and sat up. "What time is it?" Sakura looked at her wrist clock. _'6 a.m…'_ Sakura felt breathing next to her.

 _'Sasori is still sleeping.'_ Sakura smiled and walked into the kitchen. _'I should cook breakfast as a thank you for him.'_ Sakura walked with the plate with food back to his room and placed it on his desk.

 _'Sasori is so cute when he's asleep.'_ Sakura knelt next to him. "I'm really grateful for you help, Sasori." Sakura whispered and kissed his forehead.

"That's a nice way to wake me up." Sasori chuckled and sat up, "Y-you were already awake?!" Sakura blushed.

"No, you just woke me up." Sasori took her chin and kissed her. Sakura's blush darked and pushed him away. "What was that for?!"

Sasori smirked. "I just thought that a morning kiss would make it better and I thought righ.t" Sakura shook her head and gave him his breakfast. "I cook for you as a thanks." Sakura stated and sat next to him.

"Why thank you, honey." Sasori smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Can you stop doing that?" Sakura sighed and inched away from him. "How can I if you are acting like my wife." Sasori took a bite from his Bacon. _'He is kind of right. We are acting like a married couple.'_ Sakura's face heaten and was deep in thought. Sakura never notive that Sasori was already finished and stared at her. _'I really can get used to this.'_ Sasori felt his heart race again. _'And I like that idea.'_ Sasori pushed her on the bed and kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widen but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. "Sasori…you have to go to work." Sakura moaned and pushed him away. "Forget work. I want to spend my time with you." Sasori hugged her.

"D-does that mean you-" Sasori kissed her again. "Yes, I love you Sakura." Sakura blushed.

 _'Itachi and Sasori love me so Nagato loves me too.'_ Sakura looked in his eyes. "I'm so confused. What should I do? Itachi and Nagato probably love me too."

Sasori blinked. "Wait, you kissed them and you don't know who you choose?" Sakura looked away.

"Follow your heart." Sasori lay next to her. "My heart is confused too." Sakur said and looked at him. "Then choose me. I love you more than Itachi or Nagato." Sasori pulled her closer.

"If I choose you, they'll be angry at me". Sakura muttered and hugged him.

"They won't, they won't do anything to hurt you." Sasori said.

 _'He's right, they don't want me to get hurt so why should they hurt me? But it may be possible that I hurt them.'_ Sasori saw the tears in her eyes. "You have a lot of time. Think and use it." Sakura nodded and took the plate before going back into the kitchen.

 _'I need help! I hope that I'll choose for one soon.'_ Sasori walked downstairs. "Are you going to stay here?" Sasori tried to fix his fly.

Sakura giggled and did it for him. "I'll stay and wait for you to come home." Sakura smiled at him ."Then I'll make sure I come home earlier." Sasori smiled back and kissed her "Don't you dare do that!" Sakura scowled and pushed him out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah..I'll make it to dinner." Sasori waved goodbye and walked towards his car. "Take care, Sasori!" Sakura waved back and watched him leave. "What should I do know?" Sakura felt her phone vibrated and looked at it.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 **From Yahiko**

 **To: Sakura**

 **Why didn't you told us that you stayed at Sasori's place?! We were so worried!**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **From: Konan**

 **To: Sakura**

 **Are you alright? You know you can tell me anything! You're like a little sister to me so please! Tell me what's wrong!**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **From: Nagato**

 **To: Sakura**

 **I know that you have a reason not to tell us so I'm not angry at you ro smoething. Just make sure you tell us where you go before you go somewhere.**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **From: Jiraya**

 **To: Sakura**

 **Bad news, dear. You're parents are going to Sasuke's wedding to…Sasuke might blame you for the break up so that he won't be in problem with you parents.**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Sakura clenched her fists. _'Now I have a lot of problems! I have enough.'_ Sakura walked into the living room and sat down. "Why me?" Sakura massaged her head. "I can't take all problem at once!"

 **Ping!**

 _'Another message?'_

 **From: Unknown**

 **To: Sakura**

 **Hey! Here is Ino! You didn't call or send me a message so I asked Deidara to give me your number. What's up?**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **From: Sakura**

 **To: Ino**

 **Sorry, I'm really stressed at the moment. I'm cought between doing something good something bad or something stupid**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **From: Ino**

 **To: Sakura**

 **I understand but why stupid? I'm sure there is only good and bad choices!**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

 **From: Sakura**

 **To: Ino**

 **I don't want to talk about it…**

 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Sakura sighed and turn her phone off. "I don't want them to get hurt because of me…" Sakura sighed.

 **Time skip-**

"Sakura! I'm home!" Sasori closed the door and took his shoes off "I'm cooking dinner!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen.

"Something smells delicious!" Sasori hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "You seem to be in a good mood." Sakura smiled and lay the food on the table. "What happened?"

Sasori sat down. "I got us two tickets for the CrystalDrop concert." Sakura's jaw dropped. "How did you know that I like that group?!" Sasori smirked and took the tickets out. "I know everything about you."

Sakura squealed and took it. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura hugged him. "Anything for you." Sasori pulled her on his lap and kissed her. _'I'm so happy that Sasori took his time and buyed us tickets!'_ Sakura kissed back. _'I guess…I like him more.'_


End file.
